


Я видел сон – он был реален...

by Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Magic, Missing Scene, Past Tense, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: Зарисовка о первой – или нет? – встрече чародея Хаула и юной шляпницы Софи Хаттер
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Я видел сон – он был реален...

«Жди меня в будущем!»

Хаул ждал сколько себя помнил.

Ждал похвалы от наставницы – нелегка наука чародейская, как ни старайся, иной раз и козьи катышки вместо цветочных бутонов получались, и кролик из шляпы на собственных орлиных крыльях вылетал.

Ждал у моря погоды. Его замок однажды стоял у самого берега, кудрявые волны почти неделю целовали кривые механические лапки, и все это время беспрерывно лил дождь. В какой-то момент воды стало слишком много, а Хаул, как нарочно, подцепил простуду и не мог развести тучи, как поступил бы в любой другой день. Пришлось дожидаться солнца по старинке. В теплых носках и пледе.

Но больше всего он ждал – и верил, пусть совсем не помнил лица девушки в синем, – что однажды в каком-нибудь городе ему улыбнется удача, и что будут у нее серебряные, будто свет далекой звезды, волосы, а голос, тонкий и вместе с тем невероятно сильный, окликнет его где-нибудь в порту или на приеме во дворце.

Но время шло, ожидание затягивалось.

Когда отношения между двумя соседними державами окончательно испортились, и над ним, военнообязанным подданным короля, дамокловым мечом нависла тяжесть долга, Хаул решился действовать. Ждать больше не имело смысла – серебряная дева, похоже, искать его не спешила.

Тогда он задействовал все свои ресурсы, все возможности – даже с Ведьмой Пустоши связался, чтобы ее разыскать!

И вот одним чудесным праздничным днем в провинциальном городишке, что на границе Ингарии, его уши уловили такой близкий и в то же время незнакомый голос – еще бы, он ведь не слышал его много лет, да и вообще не был до конца уверен, что не бредил тогда во сне.

У девушки, отчаянно сопротивляющейся напору двух солдат, не было сверкающих звездным светом волос, платье отдавало зеленцой, а его самого она, кажется, и вовсе не заметила, хотя резво прошагала мимо минуту назад.

Но ее голос...

Хаул попытался представить ту давнюю фразу, сказанную этим голосом, и улыбнулся.

Рука сама опустилась на ее хрупкое узенькое плечо.

— Прости, что задержался.


End file.
